


Humans and Originals

by Mystique1250



Series: The Originals/Readers [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Human, POV Original Character, POV Second Person, blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Rebekah hits in a bar on a man.





	Humans and Originals

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

"Am I allowed to buy you a drink?", a male voice the volume sounds about the noise away in her ear. Startled Rebekah travels around. She has not really reckoned on being to become demanded today by a stranger, because one could call this day up to now not exactly a good. 

If somebody is voluntarily ready, however, a drink for them to pay, it will not reject the offer strictly: “If you want this really, I permit to you this absolutely. “ 

Immediately you say this loudly Knock of his apt heart that he must be a person. Even if he just does not seem to be very relaxed. 

“It would be to me an honour“, a wide smile creeps on his narrow, rosy lips, while he wipes them, to a little longer, blond strands from the face to himself. 

He does not look badly. This has to do Rebekah really to give, but for her family he may be nothing more than food.

Briefly he disappears by which Rebekah the chance is given to think about her next behaviour. She has only three possibilities once more. Either she simply gives the brush-off to him, or she comes on his flirtation play. The last possibility would be that it pulls him in a lane and, like so often sucks out simply bloodthirstily. This idea seems to her at that time, however, so absurd that it rejects them simply fast again. 

Still between the decisions tore, it takes from him thankfully a glass when he returns with her drinks and a friendly expression. “How are you called, actually, stranger?“, now, nevertheless, her curiosity wins over the reason. Since to speak with a person, although she does not have her vamp-Irish desires under control, is an entirely rotten idea. 

“I am Y/N“, he fancies: “And you?“ "Rebekah", she answers to his question friendly. “And further?“, he looks interested really at her what was not for a long time any more the case. "Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson", she complements.

“To get to know nice you, really he creates Rebekah“, it to make his grin even broader. “I can only return this“, she takes a gulp of the ice-cold alcohol in her hand. 

Practically seen, it would be maybe better if she drank something warm not to be frostbitten to itself the feet in the blizzard which raves with the door, but what it has to do. A little fun must be!


End file.
